Robin's Star
by thealphasmate
Summary: Robin is on the roof top thinking. Only one person considers to fetch him from his thoughts...Starfire. Upon the roof top discussions and kisses go on. R&R Please. RobinStarfire. Newly revised


**This one shot was originally written in 2005, but I've decided to go back and fix it up a little bit. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything DC owns.**

**Robin's Star**

The sun slowly crept behind the horizon line, the last rays of light dimmed by the tower buildings. The electric-blue sky turned to swirls of a calm pale blue and brought forth tints of rosy pink. Everything was calm. Streetlights flickered on one by one down the traffic-jammed streets.

On the roof of a giant T, in the middle of Jump City Bay, a young boy—no, young man—immersed himself in thought. He had been sitting on the edge of the uniquely shaped structure since the early evening. He looked back over the past year of his life. It had been a year to the date since Slade and his followers had been killed in a last, intense battle. The Teen Titans had still been recovering physically and emotionally.

A starbolt, the swipe of a tiger's paw, a blow to the head with a bo-staff, a blast of a sonic cannon or the slap of a black aura of telekinesis all knocked out a regular, common thief in Jump City. The Titans' workload lightened up and there was time to be a normal teenager. In the beginning it had opened weekends up to going out to the movies and grabbing pizza. As their crime fighting lessened and lessened, it seemed that they could even make small trips for mini-vacations.

The lips of the young man twitched up as he thought. Life was seemingly slowing down, allowing him to enjoy the quality of life. When he and his friends used to save the city and sometimes the world, life was always on fast forward, moving at a blinding speed.

He was lost in thought. Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, the Boy Wonder, jumped when he was startled by the gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder.

"Friend," the word pierced his heart.

"It is getting late," a voice told him. It was the voice of an angel, melodic, innocent, and bursting with delight. The Tamaranean princess, teammate Starfire, looked at him. Her jade eyes pierced his soul with the way she looked at him concernedly.

Starfire's upbeat personality and usually overwhelming presence were things that had grown on Robin. He liked Starfire in every way. She was his personal sun. She always radiated the things that were beautiful in life.

"I know, Starfire." Robin answered.

"Would you like to join us for the "breakfast of bonanza" for dinner?" Starfire inquired hopefully. She absently brushed back a strand of her luxurious auburn hair.

"It's okay. I'm fine right now. Thank you though," he replied as he glanced out into the distance. The sun was glowing a golden orange as it descended over the horizon line.

"If it is okay with you, may I too join?" Starfire asked kindly. He knew there was no way to tell her no.

"Yeah," Robin retorted as he patted the concrete next to him, motioning for her to sit next to him.

Starfire looked out across the bay, the sunset was nearly gone. The sky had turned pale silver and the golden moon, high above all else, took its position in the sky, and revealed its stars to any gazer. Starfire hummed a light tune into the spring breeze while Robin listened contentedly. Their silences were always comfortable providing Starfire was not asking questions or telling Robin of her adventures to the mall or something new she discovered.

Starfire was fascinating in every way. As an alien she brought forth many questions and each one Robin had always taken the time to fully explain it, as well as patiently explaining it every possible way until the girl understood. Sometimes he wondered if she knew things and did it to be cute. Either way, he loved when he spent time with her.

Starfire gazed up into the night sky, an hour or two now passed, the stars twinkled and their silvery-gold shimmer illuminated through the opaque clouds. Starfire let out a sigh. Robin, who had been thinking, turned his head to see her face.

"Everything okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes, I believe the night time during the spring is the nicest time of all. The moon and stars are most beautiful." Starfire answered softly.

"I suppose they are. They brighten the darkest night…kind of like you." Robin said, his thoughts slipping out from his mouth. This time though, he confidently decided not to cover the slip-up.

"I brighten up your night?" Starfire asked in confusion as she cocked her head to the side.

"Actually, you brighten up my world, Star." Robin added in. Starfire's normally orange-tanned cheeks colored a rosy hue.

"Starfire, I have something to tell you." Robin conceded to her.

"Yes?"

"I…well ever since you came to Earth—to me—the team, I have…well, fallen in love with you. I'm sure you don't feel the same way. I'm really sorry, Starfire, but it's something I can't help. It's said that everyone has their own soul mate and I found mine in you. You are the greatest thing that has ever come into my life.

"I just love you in every way possible. I understand if you don't wish to be friends anymore." Robin gulped after his confession, hoping spilling his heart out would not create their first ever, awkward silence. Robin had a chance, once before, to tell Starfire how he felt earlier on in their friendship. He had been unable to articulate his real feelings. He wasn't even sure his words had given off the full effect and meaning of how he actually felt, but he tried nonetheless.

"You are right. I do not with to be friends anymore." Starfire leaned in and kissed Robin on the lips. "I wish to have more."

They both smiled.

Simultaneously their heads tilted, their lips met together, molding perfectly as if it was meant to be. The kiss started out gentle and entered a stage of passion. When they broke away Robin whispered, "Wow."

There was a silence between them again. Starfire's body "magically" moved closer, her head resting on Robin's shoulder. She dozed off as Robin registered what had just happened. Starfire wanted to be more. She and he could finally be together without worry. A supernova of warmth exploded from him as he realized he was getting the one thing in life he wanted.

It was nearly midnight when Robin stopped thinking. Starfire shifted gently as a breeze swept through the air. Robin stood up, supporting Starfire's back. Robin securely placed an arm around her back and the other under her knees. Lifting her bridal style he continued to the door.

Opening the door slowly, as not to disturb his precious alien cargo, Robin walked down the stairs and entered his own room since it was the closest. In his room he reached the bed and laid the Tamaranean beauty on the large bed, covering her with his light gray comforter. He clambered in after she was situate and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Successfully he pulled the covers over them both, having to rearrange them over himself after he had tucked her in.

Starfire mumbled in her sleep. It was those three magic words, "I love you."

"Love you too, Star." Robin said as he kissed her forehead again.

After that they fell to asleep blissfully.

**Okay, so I didn't completely change it, but I did add a bunch and fix typos. I like it better than it was before, so I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully I'll get new reviews.**


End file.
